Lone Wanderer's adventure in the West rewrite
by Jango519
Summary: Restart of my Lone Wanderer's adventure in the west.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello readers. I have decided that I am going to restart my story. Anyways, there will be some definite changes to the story, such as more detail, more character development, and also I will be showing what, I believe to be a more human version of the Lone Wanderer. Plus I have found a solution to the Ulysses issue. As such, this chapter will be giving the basics of Jango. At the beginning of the chapters with new OCs I will give their descriptions. The Lone Wanderer (Jango) will keep most of his personality traits still.**

**Anyways, I suppose I should go ahead and give the intro.**

**Summary:** This story takes place 7 years after the events of Fallout 3. Jango continued to work with the BOS in the years. Sarah continued to lead the Lyons pride in the time. This story begins after Sarah and Jango are sent to the west to get in contact with the BOS outpost there.

**BOS Member file: Jango**

**First Name: Jango**

**Last Name: Unknown**

**Rank: SIC of Lyons pride**

**Known skills: lock picking, small guns, explosives, science, engineering, survival, medicine, speech**

***Note that there are other unconfirmed skills***

**Known weaknesses: Bartering, energy weapons, pick pocketing**

**Other features: Jango is known to be a highly intelligent person, who can solve many complex problems in short amounts of time. He also has shown to have a good level of skill in tactics. Jango has no addictions or medical conditions to speak of. He has however, been shown to drink only on special occasions. *Note that it has gone on record that those few times he has drunk alcohol, he consumes far too much. He has been shown to have a very high resistance to it, but it still is not enough to keep him sober*. Has been shown to not show respect his superiors**

**Known traveling companions**

**Fawkes – Super human that is well known as the Wanderer's best friend.**

**Charon – known traveling companion. Spends time with the Lone Wanderer in Megaton**

**Dogmeat – Lone Wanderer's pet. Powerful enough to fight of super mutants alone**

**Sarah Lyons – Commands Jango. Spends much time with Jango. There are unconfirmed rumors stating that their relationship is more than platonic. Both deny this adamantly when questioned.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Ugh, my head' I thought. I kept my eyes closed in fear of the pain that would come with opening them. I must have moved though because a few seconds later I heard some footsteps.

"Hey your awake, how about that." A man said. I decided to crack my eyes open to see where I was. I winced as the light hit me. As I looked around my eyes fell on an old man. He looked to be around his sixties, but I didn't know for sure.

"What happened" I groaned as I started to try to sit up.

"Careful now" said the man as he grabbed my arm and help me sit up. "You took two bullets to the head. You're a lucky fellow you know."

"I'm guessing you're the one who patched me up" I said looking at the man.

"Yep. The name's Doc Mitchell. You were found up at the graveyard. I did my best to get all the bits of lead out of your noggin', but why don't you see for yourself," He replied as he handed me a mirror. I grabbed it and looked at my reflection. I didn't notice anything except for a scar on my forehead.

"this is some good work" I said pleased with how well it had healed up.

"Believe me, it was no easy job" He replied as he walked towards me.

He held out his hand as he said "time to stand up'

I grabbed it and started to stand. Immediately my head began to spin and I felt the head ache double in intensity.

"Why don't you walk over to that vigor tester machine to help get your bearings?" He said as he turned and went over next to the machine.

I began walking, and I immediately noticed just how much strength I had lost from being in bed. As I arrived at the machine Mitchell said "why don't you give it a try. We'll learn right quick if your faculties are in order."

**Vigor Tester Machine Results**

**Strength 5**

**Perception 6**

**Endurance 7**

**Charisma 10**

**Intelligence 10**

**Agility 7**

**Luck 10**

"Looks like I need to get myself back up to par" I commented looking at my strength, endurance, and agility." I looked at the doctor, but he just chuckled and shook his head.

"You know I've seen people with half your scores, and they were in tip top shape" He said chuckling. 'Now I need to ask a few questions. Nothing abnormal, I just want to know about your family history."

"There's not much to tell. Nothing notable. Other than occupational hazards, I don't know much about my family other than my father. He's dead now. Like I said though occupational hazard." I said thinking back to that day. I frowned

'Stop it Jango. That was several years ago. You need to let go already' I thought to myself

He went over to a shelf and grabbed some clothes. "I went through your stuff. I didn't find anything much though. Just a few caps though. Here are your clothes." He said tossing them to me. It was just a pair of pants and a black shirt.

"Is this it" I asked fearing what the answer may be.

"That seems to be all of it. Other than your pip-boy." He replied tossing it to me.

I frowned. 'They will pay'.

"Thanks for the help old man." I said as I slipped on my clothes

"Well in that case, it's time to let you go. By the way your friend is down at the bar. I'd be careful though. She didn't seem too happy." The doctor said smiling.

"Friend?" I squeaked out fearing for the worst

"Yes, said her name is Sarah Lyons."

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "Sir, I should warn you that I will be returning here with much worse injuries shortly."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath." Said the good doctor laughing "I'll tell you what, come here if she gets you and I'll hook you up with some med-x and stim packs."

"You're the best doc!" I exclaimed happily. "Anyways I should get out of your hair now." I said grabbing the door. I smiled knowing that things were going to get interesting.

**I'll stop here for this chapter. Sorry that it is a bit short, but I'll make it up to those who read in the next chapter. Please do criticize my story as I am in sore need of it. Please do not use this as an excuse to troll me though. I say this because trolls belong under a bridge, not on the internet. With that I wish you all a happy Labor Day.**


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped out of the house I was immeadiatly hit by a blast of sunlight. After getting adjusted to the sunlight I took a look at my surroundings. I sighed. I knew that I was going to have to face the music at some point, so I might as well get it over with now. I looked out and saw a saloon down the hill.

"She's probably there" I muttered to myself. As I started off in that direction, I started thinking about what was going to happen.

'She'll be angry without a doubt. I better be prepared to doge should it come down to that.' I unconsciously rubbed my arm remembering the first time I made her angry. I got preoccupied on a personal mission and forgot that Sarah had offered for some target practice. It ended badly whn I finally showed up. She was very angry, as in more angry than you would expect. I don't know why she was that angry, and I don't want to know why.

'In the end she did get her target practice though.' I thought as I smiled. I stopped. 'smiled? She shot at me and I am smiling?' I shook my head as I arrived at the saloon. As I stepped through the door, I braced myself for what was about to happen. What happened next was… nothing. No hitting, screaming, things flying at me, and not lasers.

"Your friends not here" I heard from across the room.

I looked to see who it was. As I peered around the room, my eyes fell on an elderly lady who was wiping a glass. I went over to the stool in front of her, while scanning the area as I went. When I noticed nothing out of the ordinary, I sat down and let out a breath of relief.

"Looks like I am safe for now." I said with a grim smile on my face.

"Your friend went down to the water pumps with Sunny" the lady said while not taking her eyes off the glass.

"My friend?" I questioned. I seemed pointless, but every bit of information that I know other people knows about me will help

"Blond haired girl, mid-twenties, She arrived in town the morning after you were found buried. When she got here she looked like she was ready to take on a deathclaw, but then the moment she heard you were found buried, her attitude took a 180 degree and she was worried."

I sighed. I figured that she would be mad at me. It is much easier for me if she was just angry. Now I have to deal with this guilt. I hate this feeling. It brings back bad memories.

As I sat there thinking I failed to notice that two people walk through door.

"Jango!"

"Damn." I muttered to myself "Hey Sarah!" I said forcing a grin.

" You bastard!" I heard her say

I flinched as I heard her say that. I looked up when I noticed the lack of fists and lasers hitting me. I immediately felt the guilt when I saw her there. She appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"So you are Jango"

"W-" I said before dodging a fist flying at my face.

The person in front of me kept attacking relentlessly as I thought

'Left, right, back,' I recited as she attacked.

'back, right-' "NOW!" I shouted as she swung and I slipped past her arms and flipped her to the ground.

I sighed knowing that things were going to be interesting

**Till next time. Sorry It took so long, to finish I have had school and lots a laziness**


	4. Chapter 4

As I sighed I checked the woman I had just flipped for any real injuries. As I looked over her I did not notice anything strange, but then I heard growling. I turned towards the sound just in time for a dog to snap at me.

'I wonder who she is?' I thought as I pushed the dog away.

"Cheyenne stay." I heard as the dog immediately headed the command.

As I looked over to the voice I saw Sarah helping the woman who attacked me up.

"Why did you attack me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I figured I would teach you a lesson" she replied coolly

"And look what that got you" I replied deadpanning. As I looked at the girl, I realized that she looked to be a few years younger than me.

" Hey Sarah." I said repeating myself from earlier trying to change the subject.

She seemed to suddenly appear in front of me and punched me in the face right as I finished. Then, before I could even react, she hugged me and whispered "Don't do that again."

I nodded dumbly after that. She then moved away from me and gave a warm smile as if to let me know that she was glad that I was okay, but just as quickly as the kind look came, it left and she returned to her normal look.

"You better give him up or we're going to burn this whole town to the ground." I heard around the hall.

"Give up Joe, your blustering and threatening won't get you anywhere around here."

"Why you" I rushed around in time to see guy grabbing an old lady. I grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Wha- akk!" he yelped in pain as I put pressure on his arm. At this point I was behind him stretching his arm out and putting pressure on his elbow.

"Say sorry to this lady or your arm snaps." I said in the most threatening tone I could muster.

"No- ahh! Fine, fine. I'm sorry now let me go!" He said as I pushed down with more force

"Thank you." I said taking a cheery tone while releasing him.

As he rushed out the door I turned to the lady that was being harassed.

"looks like he's going to be stirring up trouble soon." She said wearily.

"I've dealt with worse." I replied thinking back to some of the enemies I had faced over the years. Compared to them Joe was just another idiot who thought having a gun meant that you were the meanest toughest son of a bitch out there. Too bad he probably won't be living long enough to learn otherwise.

"It's not just him we're worried about." She replied before continuing, "He's got a whole group of friends out there that will cause a whole heap of trouble."

I nodded before turning to Sarah "Do you have my emergency funds?" I asked remembering that all my equipment was stolen.

"They are right here." She replied giving me a sack of a few thousand bottle caps.

"Thank you Sarah," I replied before turning to the lady again, "Where's the trader around here?" I asked

"He's in the building next to this one." She replied simply

"Just one last thing. Where's is the man Joe was after." I said preparing to visit the store

"He's holed up in the gas station at the top of the hill" She said before turning her attention to some dirty glasses.

"Alright then." I said before heading out the door.

It wasn't much of a walk to the store. I knocked on the door as I walked in.

"Hey I need some guns an ammo." I said simply while walking over to the counter. I paused for a moment "Also a trench coat if you have one."

The man behind the counter did not even hesitate before grabbing some equipment he had laying around and setting it on the counter. "Hold on a sec I have some more around the back" He said turning around.

It was then I inspected the equipment he had set out. Nothing special just some common weapons you would expect to see and a few mods to go with them.

"Here you go. You're lucky that I had one. No one with any sense tries wearing a jacket out here in the Mojave. They'd die of heat stroke wearing these things out here. Anyways that will be about, say, 600 caps." He said scratching his chin.

"Alright that seems like a fair deal." I said handing him the money.

After that I pulled on the jacket and placed the weapons in their proper spot.

"Alright, now to prepare." I muttered to myself as I began my walk up the hill.


End file.
